hollywoodheights: a Cinderella story
by melanieateyocookie
Summary: SUMMARY: LOREN'S LIFE WAS GREAT UNTIL HER MOM DIED SHE STILL HAD HER DAD THOUGH ...SOON ENOUGH TRENT MARRIED JACKIE SHE HAD 2 DAUGHTERS CHLOE AND LEAH THEY WERE GONNA BE LOREN'S STEPSISTERS...BUT, TRENT HAD DIED OF HEART ATTACK OR CANCER, since then my stepmother had everything The house, the diner, and to her dismay, me.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: LOREN'S LIFE WAS GREAT UNTIL HER MOM DIED SHE STILL HAD HER DAD THOUGH ...SOON ENOUGH TRENT MARRIED JACKIE SHE HAD 2 DAUGHTERS CHLOE AND LEAH THEY WERE GONNA BE LOREN'S STEPSISTERS...BUT, TRENT HAD DIED OF HEART ATTACK OR CANCER, since then my stepmother had everything The house, the diner, and to her dismay, me.

* * *

Loren's P.O.V.~

I was the most happiest girl in the PLANET I got everything any girl could have Parents, a roof over my Head, and school we also Had a Restaurant that My Dad owned... but that suddenly Changed when My Mom died She had Cancer that day was the most HORRIBLE day of My life I had cried for 6 days straight...But I still Had My Dad Right? Until he met a women Named Jackie they got Married and fell in Love Jackie had 2 girls Chloe and Leah I thought that was great to have stepsisters since I was the only Kid when My Mom was Alive But they payed No attention to me..My Nightmare wasn't Over yet Because a earthquake had struck the valley My best friend Had died that day, My only true was My dad..when that Happen Jackie and her little brats had everything The house, the diner, and to her dismay, me. while Me I had the attic I did Chores, made food, And cleaned...I Also had another Job The restaurant that My Dad Had...Jackie changed the title to "Jackie's" I was so Upset But I needed the Money Because I Needed Money to go to College to stay far away from Jackie and Her little Brats.

Jackie:(yelling over the speaker in Loren's room) Lo!

I was sleeping, Thinking if I didn't answer she would shut up .

Jackie: Loren !

Loren: ...

Jackie: LOREN !

Loren: I'm Coming" I said groaning

* * *

POOL~

Jackie: Loren !

Loren: I'm Coming

Jackie: Is this the Norwegian salmon I asked for? I need my omega-3s.

Loren: only the best !

Jackie:(tasting) MMM...I can see why your perfect for the Job

Loren: Jackie, I'm going to school now I have precali-

Jackie: That won't do, The restaurant needs someone to wash the floors .

Loren: But I have a test-

Jackie: People go to school to get Smarter to get a job, you have a job so it's like skipping a step.

Loren: Yeah, but-

Jackie: aren't My girls Amazing?

Loren:(I had Looked and Chloe and Leah dance inside the pool there the worst) Yeah, there amazing

Jackie: why are you still here, go .

I Had ran out but to realize the sprinklers were on and they were wetting My clothes so I was bout to turn them off when Jackie had yelled out

Jackie: No Leave those on honey

Loren: But, there gonna cause a drought

Jackie: No, honey. Leave those on. The Lawn Looks a Little brown.

Loren: Jackie, we're supposed to be conserving water. We're in the middle of a drought.

Jackie: Droughts are for poor People, People who use extra water have extra class!

See, what I Mean? you see what I have to deal with..and I can't run away from it were in the Middle of a valley hers is the only grass that is Green but whatever I Had drove My Car to Melissa's house so we Can go to school...My best friend was amazing why Couldn't I be like her? she had the confident that I didn't have..Melissa had wore a hot pink tight skirt and a black tank top on ..she also wore some black pumps and she Looked FAB, Better than me of course.

Melissa:(squeals) Loren, is that a new car.

she was starting to sound Like Chloe but you know Mel was the girly one..

Loren: No, it's Old actually

Melissa: I'm going to be the act of CINDERELLA so I need the part(in a high pitched tone) "_oh, I live in a world where I just don't belong no I just don't belong!"_

And Mel can be dramatic at times But she is amazing and crazy that's one of the reason I Love her we drove to school ...and I see Chloe and Leah were already there UGH Chloe was wearing a light pink skirt with a top that was light pink and white with some white heels added her Hair was curly and she was hanging out with the Populars Of course they were both Crazy for "EDDIE DURAN" Leah was wearing a orange top with Skinny jeans and a bow on her Head. she was also with the Populars they were talking and Having a good time.

Loren: Oh, Come on !

Someone parked where I was bout to park my car

Tyler: Hey, diner girl, can I get a breakfast burrito to go? Thank you.

they all Had Laughed Of course I didn't say anything Just has Melissa was about to defend me I put My hand over her Mouth

Loren: Look, Mel I know your trying to help but NO I Don't wanna get More embarrassed than I am .

Leah: Stalkerazzi at 3 o'clock.

Chloe: the white Zone is for cool people only. No geeks.

Melissa: And you thought they didn't know you exist.

We had finally found a parking a parked there.

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V.~

I Had got in the school with Leah, adriana, Kim, and of Course ME has we were passing through the hallway me and the other girls was saying "Move. Move. Move." we Didn't Like germs most disgusting thing Ever! ew ! only Germ I can Possibly get is from Loren Tate the geek though I can not tell anyone that me and her are stepsisters that would ruin My popularity.

Chloe: Move, Move, Move-Oh Hi!

fans: Chloe! hey sister- friend

Chloe: Remind me why we tolerate them.

Adriana: They gave you a Prada bag for your birthday. \

Chloe: Try " Frada" bag. Totally fake.

* * *

Loren's P.O.V~

I Had another Text from my secret admirer that I have been texting for a while Now...Hopefully is someone That has a great personality and won't be disappointed that I am the geek Because right now My reputation status is; 10% why you ask how I got that high? Because My friend was Melissa they Don't Bother her I wish they wouldn't bother me..WHY, WHY, WHY wait I know! it's Because of Chloe and Leah they think they run the School and that I will never be has Hot and Beautiful Has them but I always remembered My Mother's word "Every girl is beautiful, But there personality is the one to test..Everyone is beautiful in the outside but in the inside you Never know but all I know is My baby girl is truly beautiful inside and out". I Had smiled at that I Never forgot those words...When someone puts me down I go back to My Mom and Dad saying I was Beautiful and that I shouldn't listen to anybody but it seems everyone thinks the same about me, Wow what if I am ugly? Might as well end My life now.

-Inspired by the Movie ...

-1 shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Guys this was totally a 1 shot though I just wanted to see how Loren and Eddie Looked for that Movie this is Not continuing I just wanted to add this story.

-thanks for all the amazing reviews sadly this is not continuing Because, Well you already know what would Happen Loren and Eddie fall in Love in stuff this was just My own Heads inspiration to Come up with Loren Eddie for the cinderella story

-I fell so In love with the Movie that I thought could make one out of Loren and Eddie and how Eddie is going to fall for Loren it's just like the other Cinderella Movies one with selena gomez, Lucy Hale, and the Old verison For one I Loved every Cinderella Movie that came out

-I Loved how in the movie how they were texting each other for ours straight and how the guy was falling for her, he even rejected the most popular girl in school for someone he didn't know she could have been ugly, beautiful, Nice, or not Popular he would have still been interested I think .

- I Loved how they connected I Love the quote: waiting for you is Like waiting for a rain of drought) that was obviously My favorite quote of the year(:

-Anyway for those of you who said I copied some I Did I just wanted to try something new and how Loren Tate would be the Cinderella of course and how Eddie would be the one wondering who that girl was But, Yes I did copy some scenes ... and I Loved the Movie that's the whoollle Point of putting that stuff up.

-I can't continue Like I said you would already know what would happen so it wouldn't be a story

-1 shot staying Like that.

-reviews of what you think? Please

-Have a great Day

-M


End file.
